


Needing More than Wanting

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Horny, Hot, M/M, Sex, frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys finally get together after being away from each other for awhile and some new feelings come into play with Mikey and Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing More than Wanting

It had been a week and a half since all the boys had been together. Granted, that wasn't very long but for them it was like it seemed to be an eternity. With how close they are friendship and driving distance wise to each others houses, they can't seem to stay away from one another for too long. They've built this bond together that makes them feel almost lonely and not themselves without all of them hanging out catching up and doing stupid shit like always. It's what feels like home to them.   
They all decided to meet up at Michael's place. His place was always the hang out spot to chill and talk about nonsense for hours and play video games. They had made quite a few memories in this house. They all recently returned from their vacation in Bali, they all went crazy with posting pictures because just of how fucking beautiful everything was there. They just had to. They made some great memories there and it always stay in their hearts as one of the best places and times of their lives. Now getting back into the swing of things they were all going to get together to talk about which songs they should do on their tour they're starting up soon. Which songs to kick out to make room for new ones. They liked to do this before management got involved. They missed touring and couldn't wait to get back on the road again.   
Michael had just finished brushing his teeth and doing his hair as he heard a knock at the door. He rushed towards it with probably way too much enthusiasm. He was acting like those wives that have their husbands come home from war. He just couldn't help it. The first person he saw as he opened his door was Ashton. "Ahhhh!!", Ash screamed pulling Mike in for a hug. "What's up man?!", he exclaimed. "Nothing much, just missed you guys", Mike said. Cal and Luke followed close behind, him hugging them as well. They all seemed to age by the weeks lately. Them looking manlier every time they saw each other. Mike played with Ash's hair smiling. "Like the hair man!", he said. "Thanks!", said Ash smiling, dimples showing. Cal was in a very good mood, the trip did him well. Made him relax more and stress less, and his skin seemed to be glowing even more now. He looked like he was working out again as well. "You look good man!", Mike says to Cal slapping his shoulder. What was Cal without his big stupid smile lighting up his face, everyone giggled. Then there was Luke. Michael hated to admit it cause it was so fucking weird to think this of his band-mate and most importantly friend...he had been looking so fuckable lately. Like he remembers the days when this scrawny little giraffe boy was being bullied in school, including by Michael, and now with the way Luke's been acting he looks like he could fucking throw someone across the room if they gave him an off glance. Over the break Michael and seen him post a picture of him sipping what seemed to be beer, black nail polish on, and looking like he just came back from a brothel or some shit. His lips more pronounced, facial hair on point, and sad puppy dog eyes that could make Mike weak at the knees. He almost felt like that now just thinking about it. Luke noticed how Mike wasn't saying anything and just staring so he offered a "Uhhh, Mike you okay?", grabbing his shoulder.  
Michael shook his head. "Um oh yeah sorry, lets all go in the family room", he said. They all smiled and followed. Few minutes in and they were already getting heated about taking She Looks So Perfect off the setlist. "We've done it so many times and they've heard it so many times", Cal says. "It's a classic though!", exclaimed Ashton. "You're just saying that cause you like your drum solo in it now", says Calum. Ashton shook his head frustrated. Luke was making the setlist on a piece of paper in front of him, we only had about three more to add. You could tell he was getting frustrated though. Michael saw him start to take the pen he was writing with and swirl the cap around his lips. To anyone else they wouldn't even give it a second glance, but Michael was overly intrigued. He was focused in on his lips, just wanting to kiss them off his face. When he looked up he noticed Luke was giving him a weird look back and Michael felt a red flush come over him in embarrassment. He looked away, Luke still staring. "Fine keep the damn song!", exclaimed Calum. "YES!", yelled Ashton throwing his fist in the air. Before they could get into adding either Catch Fire or Castaway, Mike decided to go get a glass of water from the kitchen. He left hearing Cal and Ash barking at each other.   
He couldn't believe he let Luke see him staring at him. He probably looked like a drooling idiot. Suddenly as he was pouring water into a glass he heard Luke behind him. "Hey uh, everything alright?", he asked. "Uh yeah, why?", asks Mike trying to hide it. "Well you've been acting kinda strange, why were you staring at me back there like that?", asks Luke. Michael gulped, knowing he needed a drink and swallowed some water. "Oh sorry about that, just spacing out", he said obviously lying. "Looked like you were gonna fucking devour me", Luke said giggling. Mike tensed then started to laugh along. Luke reached for some Cheetos on the counter, and dropped a few accidentally. He turned around bent over to pick up the ones he dropped. Michael's jaw could have dropped. HIS ASS even seemed to look better. More plump and round. The things he wanted to do to his boy. He knew he thought these things in Bali as well, he couldn't act on them though with other people there and girls that were on him 24/7. He wondered if Luke thought the same things about him or was he just fucking crazy. Luke got up and smiled at him before walking into the room to join the boys again. He looked at his ass the whole time. He was acting like a creep but he couldn't help it. He thought back on the photo he took of Luke on the edge of that pool in Bali. Looking back at the photo telling Luke it was a "good photo". When really his ass looked like it never has before, like it was someone else's that didn't belong on his body. And an ass like that on Luke Hemmings body, lets just say Michael non-shamingly looked at that photo on his own time alone. He swallowed again before swigging down the rest of his water. This was going to be a long fucking night.   
It had been hours, their setlist was finished everyone happy with the turnout. Now they were just shit talking, it getting into the wee hours of the night. Mike was curled up to Ash on the couch with a blanket, Cal close by on the other end. They all didn't know what they were watching since they were all just chatting. Luke was sprawled out on the floor below them like they have been in these positions too many times for Michael to count. But this time was different. Oh so so different. Mike was looking down seeing dirty blonde hair and lip piercing from the top angle. His legs were stretched out and shirt was all bunched up, his stomach and V line showing perfectly. Michael was fucking horny. "Well, think I'm gonna head out, you coming Cal?", asks Ashton. "Yep", answers Cal. They both get up and get ready to leave getting their things. Luke moves to turn at Michael. "Um I came in my own car, can I stay the night? I drank a few and I really don't wanna fucking get caught", he says. "Of course this has to happen...", thinks Michael. "Yeah of course you can man", he says. Luke smiles and nods. Michael hugs and says goodbye to Cal and Ash, Luke doing the same with a wave and nods.   
As he walks back to the couch from the door where he showed the guys out, he sees Luke take another swig of beer. Those. Fucking. LIPS. Michael couldn't help but lick his own. He knew he was in trouble when Luke decided to stay the night. As he was about to sit down on the couch, Luke tugged at his leg. "Hey come cuddle with me on the floor huh?", he asks smiling, the one dimple showing that Michael just couldn't fucking RESIST. "Okay", says Michael getting down to cover both of them in blankets. As he's flipping through the channels trying to find something decent to watch, Luke wraps one arm and leg around Michael. His head snuggled in his shoulder. They have cuddled so many times and not once did Michael every have to worry about him getting hard. This was that day. As they were watching TV a few minutes in, Luke started to play with Michael's hair. This was one of Michael's turn ons. What was this boy doing to him?! Michael shuffled around a little bit before looking down at Luke. He had always been a lightweight when it came to drinking, his eyes getting so obviously glazed over if he only had a few. "I really like your hair like this Mikey", Luke says his breath hitting his neck. Yep, Michael was definitely getting hard now. A few minutes went by, and when Luke moved his leg up further to get in a more comfortable position, it rubbed on his length perfectly. A small moan escaped his lips. Luke looked at him puzzled. "Fuck!", Michael thought in his head. "What was that?", Luke asks. "Nothing sorry", says Michael getting defensive. He looked at Michael knowing he was getting upset, it brings him back to the days when he would be mean to him. Now it was time to return the favor.   
He mimicked his movement again, pushing his leg up. Michael bit down on his lip hard trying to hide back whimpers. Michael pushed Luke back. "Would you fucking stop?!", yelled. "What's wrong?", asks Luke even though now it was so obvious what he was up to doing. "Look okay this is embarrassing but my turn on is when people play with my hair and you were rubbing against my crotch so I'm hard now okay?!", Michael exclaimed. There was silence, he looked over at Luke who was biting his lip ring. "Well what do you want to do about that?", he asked. "I'll go take care of it", Michael said as he tried to get up but Luke forced him down and climbed on top of him pushing his crotch against his erection. "Fucckkk" said Michael letting out the moan this time. Opening his eyes he sees a smirking Hemmings. "Do that again", says Michael. Luke starts to grind right down on Michael's length back and forth, Michael grabbing at Luke's ass them both moaning and panting. They start grinding down harder on each other. "You know..", Luke says through panting. "I knew you were staring at me..that you wanted me", Luke says. Michael whimpers. "Why don't you show me what you would do to me", he says. That making Michael let out a long low moan. "Are you sure?", he asks. "Yes", said Luke looking into eyes. "I want you Michael."  
That was enough for him. He smashes his lips onto his, them getting to making out quickly. He licks at Luke's lips, asking for entrance which Luke gives no waiting to, their tongues swirling, moans being swallowed by one another. They were getting hot quickly. Luke pulls away to talk off his shirt first then Mike's. He goes down to licking his chest. Michael does the same to him but somewhat more. He flicks his nipples before licking at them both, Luke throwing his head back moaning. "Awhh yeah", he says. He sinks down before taking Mike's pants off and throwing them to the side. He slowly takes off his boxers, his leaking cock springing free. Michael couldn't wait to see those lips in action. Luke kitten licks the top before giving his underside one long lick, Michael giving the loudest moan he possibly has ever done. Luke takes his whole length in his mouth hallowing out his cheeks. Bobbing his head, making every square inch of Michael's dick was in pleasure. There was so much sweat forming on their bodies. When Luke was done he finished with a pop then went back to kissing Mikey. "Mike..I want you to fuck me", he says. Michael could have come then and there. "Yes baby of course", he says nodding. He goes to undo Luke's pants and lets down his boxers, palming Luke a bit. He puts two fingers of his in Luke's mouth and tells him to suck, and oh does he. When they're nicely coated he sticks one into Luke, him whining uncontrollably. Michael couldn't wait to fuck this boy.   
After scissoring him open with two fingers, he put his tip by Luke's entrance. "You ready baby?", asks Mike in Luke's ear. Luke goes to bite at his earlobe before saying "Give it to me daddy." Michael's eyes widen and he buries his dick so deep into Luke. Slapping his ass three times. "Awhhh fuck fuck fuck!", Luke moans throwing his head back. "Daddy huh? I'll show you daddy princess", says Michael threw bitten teeth. He slams into Luke time after time after time. He hits his prostate, Luke a moaning mess. He knew this wasn't going to last long for either of them. He continues to thrust, both of them hearing nothing but slapping skin and moans. He pushes a few more times. "I'm gonna cum Mikey", says Luke. "Do it baby", he says. He arches his back and cums onto the blanket. Michael thrusts a few more times before grunting hard and doing the same. Luke turns around fast to have Michael's cum all over his chest. Michael feels like he might become hard again just from that sight. He licks into Luke's mouth before kissing him on the forehead. "That was great Luke", them both smiling at one another. Luke dips his finger onto his chest and licks.   
They clean themselves up and cuddle in that same spot, falling asleep. The next morning they both open their eyes at the same time, just looking into each others eyes for a few minutes. Nothing could ruin this moment. Mike kisses his forehead as he runs his fingers lightly down his spine. Luke exhales and nuzzles his head into Michael's neck, resting again. Michael having a smile on his face he didn't even know could be so big.

**Author's Note:**

> How does everyone feel about the whole black nail polish thing going on??


End file.
